Standing at the Edge of Darkness
by Miss A Bella
Summary: The Cullen's have left and now her only friend is ignoring her. When she tries to commit suicide she wakes up without her memories except for one very beautiful face. Continued from the original one-shot.
1. Falling

**A/N Bella doesn't know that Jacob is a were-wolf and isn't very happy about him ignoring her.**

The edge of darkness

They were going to be so disappointed with me; I couldn't believe that I was going to let them down. I take a step forwards so that I am standing at the very edge, concentrating on keeping my balance. I wanted to be ready for when it happened.

For the first time I looked down at the waves crashing into the cliffs below me, spraying water into the air. At the sight of the waves I almost stepped back, yet I had to do this.

I hadn't considered suicide at all, always scared of what it would do to Charlie and Renée. Well, until now. I don't know what exactly put me over the line but I knew that Jacob played a major role in my decision.

At first he helped me heal and showed me how to live again, he became my sun. He could keep the pain away for days. It was because of him that I could hear Edwards voice again, Jacob taught me how to be reckless.

I loved being around him, that was until he started flirting with me. He knew that I was broken; he knew that I was broken because my true love left me. Yet there he stood right next to me time and time again, just trying to think of an excuse to hold my hand, give me a hug or even kiss me.

Yet that all stopped when he refused to even talk to me. I didn't realise it but I still depended on him to be there for me, to stop me breaking apart and falling to pieces. It's been weeks now since he last talked to me. The first week I was constantly calling his house to see if he was ok. It was always Billy who answered the phone telling me that Jacob was sick. When I suggested that I could come over to help cook meals Billy's response was actually quite rude. I gave up after that accepting that Jacob was probably just trying to avoid me.

I then had no one to go to when I had horrible day at school, of course I could always go to Charlie or ring Renée but they weren't what I needed. I needed someone closer to my, a friend I could talk to who would understand what I was going through.

Jacob had that for me until he started ignoring my calls. I now had to put up with Jessica and Lauren's tormenting comments. Every day it would become harder bare and I could tell that Charlie was beginning to notice that something was up. It wouldn't be long now until he forced me to go down to the reservation. In his opinion Jacob was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I just couldn't handle it anymore; I was fed up and couldn't bring myself to face another day. I glance behind me before flinging myself off the cliff.

Falling through the air I was bombarded by memories of my childhood before Edwards voice started shouted at me. This was the clearest I had ever heard him since he left and it made me question why I had jumped off the cliff though it was too late to do anything about it now.

Just as I thought that I was about to hit the water I felt something hard crash into my back, quickly followed by it banging into my head. I realised that I had hit the cliff face. I crashed into it a few more times before finally hitting the water. As I sunk below the surface I could feel my consciousness starting to slip away

_Goodbye tough, cruel world,_ I thought before the darkness engulfed me.

**A/N I don't know whether to leave this as a one shot, depending on the reviews I get I may continue it.**

**Please, please review, it really helps me to keep writing and gives me inspriation.**

**Thanx, Miss A Bella  
**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: **I have decided to carry on the story because of the reviews I got from Simply Twilight.

Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of a persistent beeping coming from my left. I added that to the bumpy pillows I was lying on and came up with the fact that I was in a hospital. I slowly opened my eyes and was blinded momentarily by the bright light that flooded my sight. As my sight returned I could see an older man slouched on a chair in the corner of the room. I was watching him a few minutes later when he started to stir.

He flew out of his chair and started towards me when saw that I was watching him. I knew that I should be slightly worried by a strange man walking towards me but I couldn't find the energy to do anything about it. When he started talking to me I recognised the voice but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I payed closer attention as I tried to pinpoint the voice.

"We were so worried about you; you've been out cold for three days."

I felt relieved when he said that he had been worried about me, it meant that he at least knew me. It occurred to me then that if he knew me I should remember him. I searched my mind for any memory of him but I was shocked when the only thing of my past that I could remember was a face that was the definition of beauty. The man standing next to me now was definitely not that.

"Bella, your mum is in the cafeteria, I'll bring her here once I have one of the nurses check on you," the man's voice bringing me out of my thoughts as he walked out of the room. From that one sentence I had learnt my name, Bella. If I had thought that learning my name would have surfaced some memories I would have been wrong, I remembered no more now than I did a minute ago.

I relaxed further into the bed and let my eyes drift shut while I waited for a nurse to come in.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes to see a well rounded figure bustle into my room. She was chattering away checked the machines that I was hooked up to. It took me a while to figure out that this was the nurse that the man was going to send in to check on me. I watched the nurse moving around while I waited while I waited to meet the mother that I had no memory of.

I was still watching her when the door opened again and the man and my mum walking in. The nurse quickly excused herself and hurried out of the room.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? Are you in any pain?" Mum was nearly hysterical. "Do you need any more pain meds, honey? Are you tired? Bella, do you need to sleep?" She carried on asking questions at a hundred miles an hour until she asked one that I will never forget. "Bella, why did you have to go jump off the cliff?" The room was silent after that.

_Cliff, what cliff?_ I thought and then the memory came flooding back to me.

The jump, the falling, the pain and then the water surrounding me and the suffocating darkness all hit me like a ton of bricks. I broke out of the memory with a gasp and a shudder which caused pain to shoot up my back. Mum noticed and was immediately by my side, her hands fluttering over me trying to find a safe place to pat. Worry and guilt displayed openly on her face.

"Your father and I have been staying here in the hospital, you know, we didn't want to leave you," she continued chattering like she had before. When she mentioned my father I realised that was the man standing in my room, the one that had been here when I woke. The care and worry in his face now making sense.

For the first time since waking I spoke. "Mum… Dad… you didn't need to do that," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Mum's silent chatter froze for a minute before starting up again.

"Of course we did, Bella honey, we couldn't just leave you here all alone, even if you were in a coma the whole time," she said talking at one hundred miles an hour again. Dad who had been standing silently at the edge of the room walked towards me and sat lightly at the edge of my bed.

"We were worried about you, we were scared of losing you," he said in a hushed whisper. For the first time I really looked at myself and saw what damage I had done by jumping.

"What… What happened to me?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. It was Dad who did the talking this time.

"Bella, when you jumped you crashed into the cliff wall up to as many as nine times, and when you finally hit the water you were lucky that the force didn't damage your spine. Then you began to drown, because of your injuries you weren't able to keep your head above the water. Jacob found you just in time and was able to pull you into shore," Dad's voice breaking at the end.

"Honey, you broke you left leg in four places, fractured three ribs and you punctured your left lung. You also have quite a deep cut on your right forearm some gashes on your scalp. Bella, you were in a coma for three days," my mum carried on for him. I could tell she was also struggling to explain the extent of my injuries. Silence hovered in the room until someone walked through the door.

"Bella, do you remember Dr. Gerandy, he has been looking after you," my mum introducing us. Was I meant to remember Dr. Gerandy? Did I know him? Why would I know a doctor, had I been in the hospital before?

"Bella, I looked after you when the Cullen's left, remember?" he said answering my silent question. My confusion must have been displayed clearly on my face. But his answer to my question only brought up more questions, who were the Cullen's?

A frown appeared on the doctor's face when he realised that I was still confused. He turned to my parents and started speaking to them.

"Has she spoken?" I heard him asking them.

"Yes, she asked what happened and what injuries she had received," replied my mother, worry once again flashing across her weathered face as she registered the look on Dr. Gerandy's face.

Dr. Gerandy then turned to me, "Bella, can you remember anything before waking up in the hospital," he asked me, speaking as if I were a child.

I nodded, "falling, pain, rock and water, suffocating…" I answered softly, my voice breaking off at the end, not being able to continue. I was unable to stop the shudder that coursed through me resulting in the pain that followed.

His face lit up at my answer and eagerly pressed for more "Anything else, anything at all?"

"A face, a beautiful face…" was my hushed reply, as I felt heat flow into my cheeks.

Dr. Gerandy's face fell as he realised that was all I could remember. "Thank you Bella, I will have a nurse give you some more pain meds, you need rest. Renée, Charlie I will need to talk to you in my office," he said before walking out of the room. Mum exited too after a kiss on my cheek. Dad lingered for a moment before following them.

Renée, Charlie, the names of my parents, I smiled at that small piece of knowledge.

The nurse walked in then, waving a needle at me. I couldn't stop cringing at the sight of it.

"This will make you feel better, sleep now, honey," she said as she put the liquid into one of the many tubes that I was connected to. She smiled as my eyelids began to droop. Before I knew it, I was sleeping like a baby.

**A/N** Please review, I really want to know what you think and how I can improve it.

I am still looking for a beta, if you are interested please contact me.


	3. Diagnosis

Chapter 3 RPOV

"Please take a seat," said Dr. Gerandy, gesturing to the seats that had been placed in front of his desk. Charlie and I sat down and waited expectantly for the news the surely wasn't good. There was a moment of silence before the doctor started talking.

"You may recall that I warned you that when some people come out of coma's they may not have any memory, this is called amnesia. Charlie, when she first saw you how did she react?"

"She was… confused, it was like she didn't know who I was. When I was talking to her every now and then a look of understanding came across her face before being replaced by confusion again," he replied haltingly. I knew from the look on Dr. Gerandy's face that it wasn't a good answer.

"I think your daughter might have a severe case of post-traumatic amnesia, she appears to remember only two things, the accident and a face…" I stopped listening after that; I couldn't bear to hear any more…

My poor baby, my daughter…

My breaths were becoming shorter as I started to panic. My baby…

And then everything went black.

*****

(Charlie POV)

"There may be a chance of…" Dr. Gerandy was saying when Renée fell off the chair next to me. He was out of his chair and next to my ex-wife in a matter of seconds. I started to worry but calmed down a bit when I saw that she was already starting to stir.

"What…?" she said as she tried to sit up but Dr. Gerandy pushed her back down gently.

"Just lay down for a moment, you just fainted," he told her.

"Oh… trust me to panic," she said trying to sit up again. This time Dr. Gerandy relented and helped her back into her chair before sitting behind his desk again. I smiled at her comment; she had always been one to over react.

"As I was saying, there may be a chance for her to regain her memories; she seems to have regained the one of her falling already which is excellent progress. In the mean time she will have to visit a psychologist regularly." He carried on from where he left off. "It may also help if we can find out who the face she remembers is, it seems like it must be a pretty powerful memory if it survived above all others." As he said it I realised that I knew who the face belonged to.

"Edward, Edward Cullen. I think it belongs to him," and as I said it I could recognise the truth in my words.

"But, Edward left her ages ago; they haven't had any contact since he left. Why would she remember _him_?" I could tell that Renée was flying into a panic again.

"Renée calm down, I don't think she actually ever got over him. You didn't see the mess she was when he left her and even after she began to eat again she was still an empty shell of who she once was. When she met Edward her life began to revolve around him. I'm not surprised that she remembers him." I couldn't help the anger in my voice, she was jealous because Bella could only remember Edward when our daughter had only just woken up from a coma that she had been in for the past three days. Dr. Gerandy could feel the tension growing between us and quickly carried on conversation.

"I think you may be right, I saw the state she was in when he left. It would fit that the _beautiful_ face she remembers belongs to Edward. If we could get her to meet Edward again it may be possible that her memories could resurface."

We left pretty soon after that and returned to Bella's bedside. Our conversation was repeating itself over in my mind. My Isabella couldn't remember me, which made me quite sad. I sat in what I had come to think of as my chair and found myself drifting off to sleep.


	4. Pixie Plans

**A/N **Time to see whats happening at the Cullen house hold.

I'm sorry its a short chapter but I will try to update soon.

Chapter 4 APOV

"Edward, calm down! You're sending Jasper crazy," I shouted at him. "Bella is going to be fine, I've seen it!"

He was pacing back and forwards across the dining room. _Please Edward, just listen to me._ He stopped pacing and swung around to face me.

"She is going to be alright, Edward, really. She will regain her memories, I'm just not sure how long it will take," I said with impatience leaking into my voice. "She remembers you Edward, she remembers your face. It's the only memory that didn't disappear."

I silently thank Jasper for the waves of calm he is sending over Edward. _You know you can be so stubborn sometimes; you really need to learn how to chill._

Just then I had a vision and it took me a moment to figure out what it was about.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

"Guess what, Jasper is going to become a psychologist!!!"

"WHAT??" they all shouted at me.

"Jasper is going to become Bella's psychologist," I said calmly. "He will help her regain her memories, trust me it will work."

"Come on Jazz, we don't have long, you have to be a well credited psychologist in under a week," I said dragging him out of the door; we had to go and see J Jenks immediately.

*****

(EPOV)

_Mmm… Dr. Whitlock, I like the sound of that. My own doctor boy… No! I have to concentrate._

Alice's thoughts never ceased to amuse me; they were very hyperactive- just like her.

I still couldn't believe that my Bella had jumped off the cliff. It must have been my fault; why else would she try to commit suicide. Still, she had never seemed the type to give up on life.

She could still remember me; that was an interesting twist, I must have left a mark on her life.

I walked over to the piano and say down. I didn't play, I hadn't in a long time, but I was just content to sit there it was my favourite place to think.

I'm not sure if I wanted Jasper to be Bella's psychologist, the last time he saw her he wanted to drink her dry. Yet if Alice was sure that this was going to help her I couldn't argue. Alice had warned me that it I wasn't going to do any good by leaving Bella and she was right, I wasn't going to bet against her again.

I put my head in my hands for a moment before deciding to go for a hunt, I could use the distraction. I ran out the door and took off as fast as I could, sprinting through the forest.

**A/N** This is my first shot at writing in any of the Cullens POV. Please let me know how you think I did with it and don't hesitate with any sugestions to help me make it better.

Thanks

Miss A Bella


End file.
